Lipid-lipid interactions between synthetic phospholipid analogs and sterols will be examined using permeability and spectral methods. Molecular interactions between some membrane proteins and phospholipids will also be probed. The synthetic analogs include racemic diester phosphonolecithins, diether and alkoxy-acyl lecithin phosphates.